Finding A Way Back
by SlytherinTech
Summary: Post-Hogwarts. Post Final Battle. Everyone that died is still dead. Hermione is unable to move on so she is working to find a way to get what she once had back. She leaves knowing that no one could help her with her quest. With a heavy heart she leaves all she knows behind and everything she had left.


**I own nothing.**

**Please Read and Review. Enjoy.**

* * *

Despair. It is something that we all know. We have all experienced it as of late. Although no one knows what it is to me. Sleep has become something of the past. As has just about anything that could bring joy into my life. It is all lost now. There is nothing left for me here on this earth. I must go beyond to find what I am looking for now.

I open my eyes to the bland white ceiling above me. It was bland and had lost the crispness it once had. I turned my head slowly to the left and looked at the wall. 104. 104 days since the war had ended. That made it August 4th already. Time had gone by far slower that one would think. I pulled myself from out of the covers and walked out of my childhood room. I quickly made my way down to the kitchen and got a cup of coffee to start my day. I sat down at the breakfast table and sipped it slowly and listened. There was nothing to hear other than my own breathing. No one was here but me. I alone lived in my home. I received a letter about two weeks after the final battle. My parents had been found in Australia, at least what was left of their bodies. I moved back home once I was notified. I had to go through their things and sort stuff out. Either way I couldn't stay at the Weasley's any more. It did me no help at all.

A chime went off over by the fridge. My fathers old coo-coo clock had begun going off it was 9am. I figure if I was going to get everything started that I should get on with it. I had a plan and it had to be put into effect before it would be too late. I hadn't told anyone what I would be doing just that I was going off on a mission that no one could join me in. Harry and Ron of course wanted to come along and told me that they would not let me go at it alone. They persisted so I lied. I lied to my best friends and told them that they would be accompanying me. They thought that I was going to go out and look for my parents for I had never told them what had happened. They were just under the impression that I was getting my home ready for my parents to come home once I found them. If they knew what I was truly about to go do they wouldn't let me try.

I placed my mug in the center of the table before I pulled out a piece of paper from the closest cabinet. I had already prepared for this. I had the note and everything set up, I even had all the bills for the house taken care of for the next year just in case. I even included a letter to be sent to Harry if I didn't return by then, with all the information he may need to take care of the house, including the deed with my signature that would appear on it after todays date next year. They thought that we were leaving tomorrow. They would show up here and all they would find is half a cup of coffee and a note telling them I had gone alone and that I was sorry. No more no less.

I went back upstairs to my bedroom. I closed the door behind me and moved over to my closet I pulled out my duffel bag and opened it. Another would see nothing in the bag but I could see what was hidden inside. I pulled out the ancient tomb and flipped to the page I had dog-eared. When I originally found the book I had been enthralled by the knowledge it held. I read the words slow and powerfully. I had to make this work there was no other way.

_Amo mihi carus ad unum_

_Voca me, ut animam eius_

_Nos simus in spatio_

_Accipite haec vera et videre_

The room began to spin until it was just a blur of nothing. Then everything stopped and there really was nothing. I stood up in complete whiteness. I looked all around me and I began to notice that the whiteness was the thickest of fog. I began to walk and as I walked the fog began to clear.

Then there was a voice behind me. "Hello Miss Granger" It was a voice I knew all too well. I turned to my right so see a ghostly pale Dumbledore. He was smiling down at me in a way that was common of our previous headmaster. "Now why might you be here? It takes a great deal for someone to be on this plane."

"And which plane might this be Professor?"

"Well isn't that obvious Miss Granger?" I thought for a moment before it all clicked.

"We are on the ghostly plane aren't we?"

"That would be correct but I must ask why have you come here? I know that you haven't passed so you must have chosen to come here. But I am still trying to figure out how you did it."

"An ancient spell. I searched for months to find one."

"Very clever Miss Granger, I suspect it was in Latin was it not?" His eyes had a twinkle in them just as when he was alive.

"Yes it was Professor but how did you..."

"The only ancient spells that would help to bring someone here would be those from long ago even before Hogwarts times. But there is a price that comes with them."

I became confused by his words I didn't know what he meant. "What do you mean sir?"

"Well my dear, all of those who remain in the living world should they go to where you cast the spell will find your body lying on the ground. Although your body will be alive it would seem as though you have gone under a coma."

"So when I wake I will be in a hospital."

"If you wake."

* * *

**Thank you for Reading please remember to Review I love reading your ****thoughts!**

**~ST**


End file.
